


Relieving his tension

by WatchTheSkyBleed



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchTheSkyBleed/pseuds/WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki, stressed out from his upcoming exams and hollow duties, figures out a fun way to relieve some of his pent up tension. But what happens when his arch enemy finds him in an all too vulnerable position? GrimmIchi one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relieving his tension

Slamming the pen down on the desk, Ichigo leans back in his chair, sighing heavily.

Why is this stupid math not going in? It's not like it's that advanced stuff, so why can't he solve any of the simplest questions? Add to that the fact that he's been out non stop on hollow duties around the town lately, and he's just about to explode with stress.

Although, there is one way he can make himself a little less tense... His eyes wander over to his slightly ajar bedroom door, and he quietly gets up and closes it, locking it firmly. As long as he isn't too loud, he'll be fine. And he'll feel a hell of a lot better afterwards. Who knows, maybe he'll be able to concentrate properly then.

Lounging back on his comfy mattress, he unbuckles the belt of his jeans and unzips his fly with ease. Wetting his lips, he reaches inside his boxers and pulls out his semi hard length. His experienced hand begins to smoothly work itself up and down along his shaft, and as pleasure starts to fill his senses, his head lolls back against the wall, eyelids flickering closed. As he picks up the pace and feels the blood start to pool in his groin, he starts to pant, relaxing back into the pleasure. Damn, this is just what he needed.

* * *

 

Now _this_ was not something Grimmjow had expected to see when he came looking for Kurosaki.

The orange haired teen lounging back on his bed, his eyelids clamped closed while he leisurely jerked himself off. And the soul reaper didn't even think twice about closing the damn curtains. Staring through the window, a wicked idea pops into Grimmjow's mind. Fighting can wait for another time, because he's about to dominate this soul reaper in a whole different way tonight.

* * *

 

Moaning lowly, Ichigo is snapped harshly out of the hazy pleasure encompassing him by his window being yanked open. Assuming it's Rukia or Renji, he quickly tries to cover himself up with his bed sheet. But once he catches sight of the wild blue hair and matching eyes, Ichigo all but freezes in his tracks.

Grimmjow climbs fully into the teen's room, his hands shoved into his pockets.

What the...what the fuck is he doing here? And at a time like this?

Blushing furiously, Ichigo covers himself with his hands as best he can.

"What the fuck Grimmjow, get the hell out of my room!"

Smirking, Grimmjow leans back against the wall.

"Don't think I will Kurosaki. Did I interrupt somethin?"

Ichigo turns even redder in the face.

"None of your damn business, I'm not fighting you right now so piss off!"

Grimmjow pushes up off the wall, and before Ichigo can even blink, Grimmjow is pressed up against him, one of the espada's hands reaching in-between their flushed bodies and gripping onto Ichigo's throbbing erection. Ichigo lets out a yelp, before attempting to shove Grimmjow back, but the difference in physical strength right now is more than obvious. Chuckling, Grimmjow leans down and flicks his hot tongue across Ichigo's exposed throat.

"How about I make you an offer."

Shivering, Ichigo pulls back slightly.

"W-what are you talking about?"

The hand currently wrapped around his still rock hard length begins to slowly pump him, and a loud groan tumbles from Ichigo's lips before he can stop it.

"I came here for a fight, but looks like I found somethin even more entertaining. So, I can either fuck you, or we're gonna go and fight. What's it gonna be, kid?"

Ichigo's shaky hands rest on Grimmjow's exposed chest.

"I-I, I can't-"

Becoming impatient, Grimmjow captures Ichigo's lips with his own, shoving his tongue in roughly before the shinigami has time to protest. To his horror, Ichigo's body starts reacting to Grimmjow's touch's, despite his mind screaming bloody murder at him. So he let's the forceful Espada work his tongue all around his mouth, leaving no part not tasted, while he continues to work his straining erection.

Feeling his on coming orgasm, Ichigo moans into Grimmjow's mouth, his legs starting to tremble. Without warning the hand leaves him, and Ichigo stares up at a delighted Grimmjow, both in confusion and anger.

"Don't worry Kurosaki, just don't want ya cumin yet."

Ichigo finds himself roughly tossed onto his bed, Grimmjow climbing on top of him quickly and pinning him into the mattress. Even in his lusty state, it somehow comes into his mind that his family might hear them. He brings his hands up and pushes at Grimmjow's chest.

"Wait, we can't, my family's home."

Grimmjow huffs.

"Then don't moan like a whore and we'll be fine."

Ichigo glares at the term, but soon forgets all about it when Grimmjow starts to rip and tear his clothes off, apparently not having the patience to just take them off normally. Ichigo gulps as Grimmjow leans back to shed himself of his own clothes, before pressing himself back against the teen. Grimmjow rolls his hips experimentally against the teen, earning himself a startled gasp. Chuckling, he repeats the motion, watching as Ichigo's hands move to clutch tightly at the bed sheet below.

Shit, he doesn't have any lube on him, and he's pretty sure Kurosaki won't have any laying around. Bringing his hand up to Kurosaki's flustered face, he pushes two fingers into the boy's mouth.

"Suck them."

Ichigo's chocolate eyes widen, and he tentatively does as Grimmjow instructs, his tongue swirling around them until they are fully coated. Satisfied, Grimmjow removes them and makes sure to keep his eyes trained on Ichigo's expression as he slips them between Ichigo's all too inviting legs, before plunging them into his tight hole. Ichigo grits his teeth in an attempt to stop himself crying out, his eyes watering at the sudden intrusion.

As Grimmjow begins to stretch and prepare him, the sexta espada concentrates on finding the spot that's gonna make Kurosaki see stars and having him begging for more. After all, Grimmjow isn't into rape or anything like that. Oh no, he'd much rather have Kurosaki coming back and begging for more like the cock slut he'll soon be.

"AHH!"

Kurosaki's back arches up off the bed, and Grimmjow beams, his free hand clamping over Ichigo's open mouth. He'd found it.

"You wanna wake up your family kid? Next time gonna have to fuck you somewhere you can scream yourself hoarse."

Ichigo's eyes widen at that statement. Deciding Ichigo's prepared enough, Grimmjow removes his fingers, spreading the teens long toned legs wider and slotting himself in between them. Ichigo turns his head to the side as the head of Grimmjow's large penis nudges at his hole. But Grimmjow grips his grin, forcing him to look up at him.

"Better keep those pretty eyes lookin at me, otherwise I'll have to get rough."

Pushing himself inside with one thrust, Grimmjow watches with sheer delight as Ichigo gasps, his inner muscles already clinging onto Grimmjow for dear life. Grimmjow gives Ichigo a few moments to adjust to his girth, before slowly pulling out until just the head remains in, and then slamming back in. Ichigo's teeth sink into his plump lower lip as he tries to keep himself from screaming, Grimmjow thoroughly enjoying the vast range of emotions racing across Ichigo's face.

Anger, pleasure, embarrassment.

_Delicious._

Starting up a harsh but steady rhythm, Grimmjow nips at Ichigo's neck, enjoying the feel of the teen's pounding heartbeat against his skin. Skimming his lips over Ichigo's ear, Grimmjow can't help but taunt the now writhing soul reaper beneath him.

"You enjoying my cock, Kurosaki? I wonder what your little soul reaper friends would think if they saw you like this, letting me fuck your tight ass so damn easily."

Ichigo moans loudly, his rough nails digging into Grimmjow's shoulders. Hmph, seems like Kurosaki enjoys the dirty talk. Going back to licking at the teens neck, Grimmjow can feel himself getting ready to cum, and cum hard. But he sure as hell want's Kurosaki to cum first. Reaching down, he roughly begins to pump Ichigo.

"Shit...I...I'm gonna..."

Ichigo cums all over Grimmjow's hand and stomach with a low groan. With Ichigo's tight walls now clenching around his throbbing cock, Grimmjow cums hard in the boy's ass with one final harsh thrust.

Gathering himself, Grimmjow pulls out and pulls away to get a good look at the state of Ichigo. His chest rising and falling heavily, sweat glinting off his flustered skin, and his eyelids drooping closed. A sight Grimmjow will not hastily forget.

Getting himself dressed again, Grimmjow makes his exit, happy and satisfied. For now at least. He spares a last glance over at Ichigo, who is now snoring lightly, his legs tangling in the sheets. Oh yeah, he'll definitely be coming back for more sometime.


End file.
